Second Chance At Love
by dragonfire7654321
Summary: AU. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are seniors at Marshall private high, a school for the rich and academically smart. The summer before their senior year, Heero suddenly breaks up with Duo. Heartbroken, things take a strange turn when a mysterious blonde girl appears, claiming she was Heero's fiancée while trying to befriend him and a few weeks later he receives a letter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or make any profit from this story.

Authors Note: Hi everyone, I'm finally getting around to reposting this story after fixing a few issues that I had with it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Heartbroken

* * *

"Duo, I'm sorry." Heero said, before Duo had a chance to greet him. They were standing off to the side of a small, play park and were the only ones there at the moment. The sun had set just minutes before Duo arrived and the smile that had previously been on bright on his face seemed to diminish as he saw sadness reflected in the eyes of the one he loved.

"H-Heero?" He stuttered, trying to form his question but the words failed to make an impacts. Duo tried to reach out to the taller boy but he backed away.

"I'm sorry." He said again, and Duo shook his head. _Why was he sorry_ , this wasn't making an sense to him at all. Why had Heero called him all the way out here.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked him. He took a step closer to him and for every step he took, the japanese boy would take two back and Duo was becoming frustrated." Why are you sorry?" He managed to ask him, as a car pulled into the park, a little ways from them. It was a long, pink limo and the windows were dark almost as if tinted and trying to hide whoever was inside from the outside world.

Heero looked behind him at the car and Duo swore the other boy's eyes became darker as if experiencing a change in mood. The door to the drivers side opened and a tuxedoed man stepped out. He walked around the side and opened the back right door and Duo took a deep breath as a leg became visable. A blonde haired woman who looked to be the same age as them and dressed in a school uniform, the uniform of his school but Duo didn't recongnize her. She walked over to them, standing to Heero's side, she linked her arm through his and smiled at him.

"Hello sweetie," She said, smiling again and Heero visible shivered as he tried to remove the grip she had on him, but it only encouraged her to latch on tighter. Heero didn't smile at the girl or even look at her and instead kept his eyes on Duo, as the look of shock twisted into a look of betrayal and disgust that had no place on Duo's beautiful face as he watched them.

"W-Who is she?" Duo stuttered again.

"Who am I?" The girl butt in before Heero could answer, wiggling her hand and the brunette's eyes were drawn to the large diamond sitting on her ring finger." I'm Heero's fiancee, Relena Peacecraft."

"F-fiancee?"Duo stuttered, helplessly looking between Heero and the girl to gauge if she was lying. It was beginning to feel like a cruel game. "Heero, is this some sort of weird joke? If it is it isn't funny."

Heero sighed, it figures she would show up and ruin everything. His parents never were satisfied unless they had a hand in his business."Duo, I don't love you anymore." _It felt so strange saying these words after just whispering sweet promises to him a few weeks before._ Duo said nothing to the strange emotions reflected in the other boy's eyesThe words sounded so foreign to him that Duo was sure that he was imagining it, but the smirk on the girls face told him he wasn't. Heero watched the stunned expression filter over the younger boy's face and he felt sorry for him, but he was doing the right thing in the end for both of them.

Seeing that Duo wasn't coming out of his shock anytime soon, he turned to leave. Stepping into the limo and watching as the door closed behind him. The girl sat next to him, clasping his hand tightly in hers. She smiled at him, leaning against his shoulder. Heero twitched, pushing her off and scooting to the far end of the seat.

She huffed, clearly offended but Heero could care less how she felt at the moment. His thoughts were on Duo and the way he left him. He could only hope his arrangement was in all of their best interests.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the start of the new semester for the students at Marshall High, one of only two private schools in the small town of Jonesboro, population 40,000. Cherry Blossom trees bloomed around a circular courtyard and beautiful blue, purple and yellow Hydrangea flowers lined the walk way. The school mascot, an orange, white and black tiger named 'Mushi' stood at the front gate jumping around and greeting the students as they walked into the school.

Duo, dressed in the school uniform of a blue blazer, white button undershirt and matching blue pants, talked excitedly with his friends as they walked to class. Inside the large brown building, the halls were long and lined with matching black lockers on each side. Duo opened his mid size locker, pushing his bag inside and taking out his book for home room.

"Hey Duo, look. It's Heero, but who is that girl with him?" Duo turned to where his friend was looking, and indeed there was Heero, and the girl that had been with him at the park.

* * *

Heero was standing next to her, holding two sets of books in his hand and watching her put her things into her locker. his body was tense as she slammed it shut surprising the students who shared lockers next to her. Quickly linking their arms, Duo heard his friend gasp beside him as he watched the two as they came closer toward them.

The blonde girl, Relena something, Duo couldn't really remember, locked eyes with him and smiled that sickly sweet smile that she had on yesterday and shifted her hold on Heero's arm so that her ring was out in the open, flashing her gaudy, diamond ring to anyone unfortunate enough to look at it.

Unable to look away, Duo stared at the shining jewelry. He felt like he'd seen it somewhere before when he remembered. It was Heero's grandmother's ring, the band was a simple gold, but the stone set in it was different. It a keepsake Heero had told him. It was to be passed down to him and given to whoever he gave his heart too. It was meant to be his ring.

He glanced at Heero, trying to catch his eye but Heero kept his eyes ahead, not acknowledging their presence and Duo felt his heart give a painful tug at that. He hadn't believe Heero when he said he hadn't loved him, but maybe it was true. _What happened Heero? Were you lying when you said you loved me?_

Duo kept his head down as they continued down the hall and his friend who had been silent during the weird exchange took that moment to fire out all his questions and Duo sighed.

He gave him a pained look. "Look Q, I'll tell you about it on the way to class."


End file.
